Percy Jackson and the Daedra
by Gaming Stories
Summary: Percy has defeated the Giants and Gaea, but when he has a strange dream about strange people he soon finds out that his dream is more than a dream and these strange people Bring a new danger to the world. It's now up to Percy to try and save the world again, but with the help the help of a new hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone I'm back with another fanfic and I thought what it would be like if the Daedirc princes came to are world to see the Greek gods and goddesses. Takes place a month after the second giant war.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Elder Scrolls.**

* * *

Chapter 1.) The what Princes?

* * *

Percy Jackson sat at the edge of came by the lake where he could see the beautiful sun rise. It was every really to get up for Percy, but he couldn't get back to sleep after a disturbing dream he had.

* * *

*Dream Daedric Princes council.*

Okay I would like to begin this meeting." Said a strange lady wearing robes that had a hood and went down to her legs. The robes were more like a jacket because it was open all down the front and was held together by a rope belt.

Everyone moaned at this except for one guy who was wearing a purple and pink suit, had white/gray hair and a small bread. He was busy stuffing his face with cheese.

"I know everyone I would rather be back in Evergloam than here, but there is... Sheogorath stop eating cheese during the meeting." Said the same woman from before.

"Hay, you know I love cheese and plus it helps drowned out the meeting when you all start bitching with each other. And you all know that I have a shorter attention span than a goldfish." Said the one named Sheogorath. He had a very almost exaggerated Scottish accent.

"I don't care, this is a Daedric family meeting and you are going to be involved whether you like it or not!" Said the woman in the front.

"Uuggg. Why do you have to be a bitch about everything Nocturnal." Said the Sheogorath person.

"What did you just call me?" Said the woman who's name was Nocturnal.

"Nothing, I said nothing." Said Sheogorath who was every scared now.

"That's what I thought, now back to the meeting. Why I have called you here is because it is time for the yearly Daedric vacation." Said Nocturnal.

Everyone perked up at hearing this.

"But this year lord Sithis wants us to take the Aedra with us and have a great family bonding time."said Nocturnal but when she said this she sounded annoyed.

"UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG!" Everyone said.

"I know, I know, but we can't argue with Sithis so deal with it. Now where would we all like to go." Nocturnal asked.

"You know what, since we have to take the Aedra with us why not go see the rest off the family. I say we go see the Greek gods again." Said Sheogorath.

Everyone then started talking around with each other. Finally that decided to go with Sheogorath's idea.

"Okay so we've all come to agreement on going to earth to see the Greeks?" Asked Nocturnal.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Ok then everyone get ready to go and we'll leave in 12 hours." Said Nocturnal.

* * *

*End of Dream Flashback*

Percy sat there still after he was done thinking about the dream. Was it real or was some god broad of the dreams Percy was having. Real or not Percy couldn't help but feel that that Sheogorath guy was very suspicious.

Percy tried to push the dream off to the side and tried to think of the good things. A month ago Percy and the rest of the gang defeated the Giants and Gaea. After that they were all rewarded god hood (Percy couldn't decline it this time because Zeus threatened to kill Percy and the others if he didn't except.) Percy was titled the God of Heroes, Protection, deep sea, and the Great Defender of Olympus.

Percy was also given the position of helping Chiron train the Demi-Gods. That's is why Percy was at camp and also they were still building Percy's palace that he would also be sharing with Annabeth. Mainly because they were going to be married so why build to palaces and because Annabeth was the architect of the palace's designee.

Percy was just perfectly fine until Hermes showed up.

"Percy, Zeus has called a emergence meeting and asked my to get you because he needs your help." Said Hermes.

"Uugg." Percy groaned as he got up and teleported to Olympus.

Percy arrived in the throne room and was tariffed by what he saw.

"Oh Percy great that you could make it. Percy these are the Daedra and the Aedra. They will be staying with us a while." Said Zeus as he saw Percy standing there.

Percy passed out because they were real, that wold mean that he would have to keep a close eye on all of them and he was not going to do that.

* * *

**Well i hope you all like the new story for those of you who read my stories**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody of the internet world and hopefully you are all from this world, Earth. If not well, don't do anything stupid. With that aside let's get to the story shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 2.) Meet the whole family.

Percy finally came to after a few minutes. He was a god he was not suppose to faint. Percy still could not believe that they were real, and if what they said was true, then Percy was most likely related to them.

"Percy are you okay?" Asked Poseidon as he stood over his son.

"I'm fine, but those people over there, I don't trust them one bit." Said Percy starring at the Daedric Princes.

"Oh you're probably right, you can never be sure what a Daedra will do next, and if your like me you never know you will do, ever, ha ha ha ha ah, oh." Said the one Percy remembered as Sheogorath.

"Don't mind him Percy, he's just... He's just... He's, yah I don't know what he is." Said Poseidon.

"Percy these are our older cosines from Nirn, the Daedra and the Aedra." Said Zeus.

Percy starred at the 25 people in front of him. 10 of them looked like they were the good guys and the other 15 looked really evil.

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you all, but which of you are the Aedra and which of you are the Daedra?" Percy asked.

They then broke up into two groups. One of 16 and the other of 9.

"Meridia last time you were here, you were part of the Aedra. What happened?" One of the goddesses asked.

Percy couldn't tell which goddess it was because every god and goddess that hadn't faded yet was here.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said the one who was most likely Meridia. She was standing in the group of 16. That group was most likely the Daedra.

"She was banished for misuse of magic." Said one of the gods from the group of 9. That group was most likely the Aedra.

"Shut up Akatosh, no one asked for your input." Said the one named Meridia.

"Okay, now that that's over with, who are you all anyways?" Percy asked.

"Well as Zeus said we are the Aedra and Daedra of the planet Nrin. The Aedra are the goody two shoes of the group, while we the Daedra are the ones who want your soul to be added to are collection of souls." Said the one Percy remembered as Nocturnal.

"Okay, if I understood this correctly then the Aedra are the good ones who most likely get worshiped a lot and the Daedra are the bad ones who probably kidnap you in your sleep." Said Percy.

"Yep that pretty much sums us up, but with out the kidnaping you in your sleep. Maybe Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, Sanquine, or Sheogorath." Said Nocturnal.

"Okay, so who are all of you then?" Asked Percy.

They all came up in alphabetical order.

* * *

"Hi I'm Azura, The Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn." Said Azura.

"I'm Boethiah, The Daedric Plots, Conspiracy, Secret Plots of Murder, Assassinations, Treason, and Unlawful Overthrow of Authority."

"I'm Clavicus Vile, The Daedric Prince of The Granting of Power and Wishes."

"I'm Hermoeus Mora, The Daedirc Prince of Knowledge and Memory."

"I'm Hircine, The Daedric Prince of the Hunt."

"I'm Malacath, The Daedric Prince of the Patronage of the Spurned and ostracized, The Keeper of the Sworn Oath and the Bloody Curse."

"I'm Mehrunes Dagon, The Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition."

"Hi I'm Mephala, The Daedric Prince of ?" (Nobody Knows what her sphere is.)

"Hi I'm Meridia, The Daedric Prince of All Things Living and Anyone Who Hates the Undead."

"I'm Molag Bal, The Daedric Prince of Domination and the Enslavement of Mortals."

"Hi I'm Namira, The Daedric Prince of The Ancient Darkness."

"Hi I'm Nocturnal, The Daedric Prince of Night and Darkness."

"I'm Peryite, The Daedric Prince of Pestilence and Anything That Is In Neat, Tidy, and In Proper Order."

"I'm Sanguine, The Daedric Prince of Debauchery, Hedonistic Revelry, and Indulgences of Darker Natures."

"I'm Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness and Those Whose Motives are Unknown."

"Hi I'm Vaermina, The Daedric Prince of Dreams, Nightmares, and Evil Omens."

* * *

"Okay, nice to meet you all, but how are you all princes if some of you are girls?" Percy asked.

"Well in truth we Daedra don't have true forms. But this is what we prefer to look like, and Daedric Princes and Princesses doesn't sound as evil." Said Hermoeus Mora.

"Oh I get it now, and who are you people." Said Percy turning to look at the Aedra.

* * *

"I'm Akatosh, Chief God of the 9 and the Dragon God of Time." Said the man with a regular human head and a dragon head.

"I'm Arkay, The God of Life and Death."

"I'm Dibella, The Goddess of Beauty and Love."

"I'm Julianos, The God of Wisdom and Logic."

"Kynareth, The Goddess of Nature.

"I'm Mara, The Mother Goddess of Love."

"I'm Stendarr, The God of Mercy and Justice."

"I'm Talos, The God of War and Governance."

"I'm Zenithar, The God of Work and Commerce."

"Well it's nice to meet you all, but may I ask a question?" Percy asked.

"Sure what is that?" Akatosh said.

"Why are you all here?" Percy asked.

"Oh it was Sheogorath's idea. He thinks of some of the most craziest of things sometimes." Said Akatosh, "but while were here tell us what has happened the last couple thousand years since we were last here, uhhh." Said Akatosh suddenly falling to the floor.

"Akatosh what's wrong." Asked one of the Aedra.

"It's Aludin." Said Akatosh.

* * *

**Location: Aetherius, Sovngarde **

The Dragonborn had just defeated Aludin in battle and was doing the thing that made him explode. Aludin was yelling stuff at the Dragonborn, stuff that we can't understand because in was in the dragon language. Then a giant teleportation ball surrounded them.

"What the fuck is going on." Shouted the Dragonborn.

"Ah, well this isn't the last time we will meet Dovahkiin, we shall meet again in a new world and battle to the death again but next time, you will not win. Ahahahahahah." Aludin said to the Dragonborn.

The energy in the ball grew to a point you could cut it with a knife which actually happened because the Dragonborn still had his sword out. Also during this time the Aludins wounds started to heal. Finally after what seemed like forever they were finally teleported to the new world.

* * *

**Well hope that satisfied you all. Review the chap., favorite or put the story on your alert list, check out the poll I have going on if you like Skrillex (Skrillex is a musician if you didn't know).**


End file.
